1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures and more particularly pertains to a ground inserted fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing pole at an inclined angle relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,892; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,709; U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,722; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,900; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,876.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a ground inserted fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod at an inclined angle relative to a ground surface which includes a stake member for piercing and engaging the ground surface, an adjustment assembly extending from the stake member and terminating in a pole engaging assembly for supporting the fishing pole, and a pair of laterally extending steps secured to an upper end of the stake which may be utilized to force the stake into the ground surface.
In these respects, the ground inserted fishing rod holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a fishing rod at an inclined angle relative to a ground surface.